Untold Stories: Mystery Girl
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: Extra chapters from Mystery Girl. Romance and other key chapters! Review and enjoy! Ideas welcome! May still update from time to time.
1. Lake Incedent Sydney's POV

The next day I got up and decided to explore this place a little more with Joe. I left my room and went down the hall. While I was walking down the hall I heard some people talking.

Person 1: How long do you think we will be able to keep her a secret?

Person 2: I don't know. Someone may see family resemblance or part of them could just know it immediately.

I knew who it was immediately. My mom and Kayla. I guessed that they were talking about me, but what about me.

Kayla: We also might want to watch out for her _special_ powers.

Nicole: Those bracelets should keep them stabilized for a while.

I looked down at the bracelets my mom gave me yesterday. Special powers? What were they talking about?

Nicole: We shall worry about the prophecy and continue this conversation later.

Kayla: Ok.

They walked of in the other direction and left. I quickly ran towards Joe's room. When I got there he was lying on his bed looking through _The Book_. He looked up when I came in.

Joe: Hey.

I sat down beside him.

Me: Hey.

I sounded depressed when I said it, though I didn't mean to.

Joe: Is something wrong?

Me: Well, nothing's wrong really. I just heard my mom and Kayla talking about me.

He sat up.

Joe: What were they talking about?

I repeated the conversation to him, word for word. When I was finished Joe looked stunned and slightly worried.

Me: What?

Joe: Nothing.

Me: Are you sure?

Joe: Yeah.

Joe looked like he was thinking about something. I would ask him later about it.

Me: Okay... Anyway do you want to go around and explore this place?

Joe: Sure.

We got up and left. I didn't really know where we were going I just walked and waited to end up somewhere. I decided to ask Joe about what he was thing about back in his room.

Me: Back in your room I could tell you were holding something back from me.

Joe: What? No I wasn't.

Me: Yes you were. I could tell.

Joe: How?

Me: You had this look on your face like you were wondering whether to tell me something or not. What was it?

Joe: Well...

He sighed. Was he going to tell me or not?

Joe: One of the times I warped was with Freddi and Jodie. Freddi is Fred's great Granddaughter and Jodie is mine.

I nodded. Strange, but ok.

Joe: When we warped they told me that I was destined to fight in some big showdown thing with that guy we saw in Greece, Mad Jack. But that's pretty much all they told me.

Me: Oh.

I looked down and looked back up again. Was this the same prophecy thing my mom and Kayla were talking about?

Me: And you think that that showdown thing is the same as the whole prophecy thing with me.

Joe: Yeah.

Me: Why didn't you say anything to Kayla or my mom yesterday about it?

Joe: I don't know. I just didn't.

Me: Well you might want to.

Joe: I know I probably should. But I'll do that later. Let's just look around some more for now. Ok?

Me: Ok.

We walked a little longer until we found an exit. Might as well try this door. We went outside. It led to a lake. We sat down on the shore.

I sighed.

Joe: What?

Me: Nothing, it's just this whole thing. I mean I found out that I'm adopted and my real parents are Father Time and a Goddess. I'm destined for a prophecy that might be your whole showdown thing and that I supposedly have powers.

I looked at her bracelets again and sighed again too. Why me?

Me: It's all happening so fast.

Joe: Well it's probably gonna be like that for a while.

Me: I know. I just wish it was happening slower.

Joe: Well in this crazy life style things can get pretty weird.

Me: Yeah.

I smiled. I noticed that Joe smiled too.

Me: Part of me likes all this a little bit.

Joe: Why? I mean what do you like about it?

Me: I get to go to an awesome place like this and I met you.

I smiled. Oh my god, did I just say that? But Joe smiled so I figured it couldn't have sounded that bad. Wow, I hadn't realized till now how close our faces are. Joe was kinda cute. He was definitely nice. Our faces were getting closer. One inch and a half a part... one inch... half an inch...

Person: There you are!

We looked away quickly, I knew my face was red, I could feel it. Did we just almost kiss?! What the heck is going on here?! I turned around and noticed it was Kayla who called for us. Part of me hated her for interrupting the other part was thankful. What would have happened if we did kiss?

Kayla: You to need to come with me now.

I'll continue to think about all of this later. We quickly got up and followed her into the castle.

---

Well there it is the first of the lost chapters from Mystery Girl. Hope you liked it!!! PLZ review!! Next one next Sunday unless I get three or more reviews!!! So once again review!!! And incase you didn't know I have a poll on my profile page that will help determine what goes on in The Here and Now, another story I'm working on. So please go vote on it!! And when I finish that poll I'll do some more that will be involved with The Here and Now. Read my profile for info.


	2. Lake Incedent Joe's POV

I was lying on my bed looking through The Book when Sydney came in. I looked up when she came in. She looked kind of shocked.

Me: Hey.

Sydney sat down beside me.

Sydney: Hey.

I noticed she sounded kind of depressed when she said it.

Me: Is something wrong?

Sydney: Well, nothing's wrong really. I just heard my mom and Kayla talking about me.

I sat up. They were talking about her?

Me: What were they talking about?

Sydney repeated the conversation to me. When she was finished I was stunned and slightly worried. I was wondering if I should tell her about my whole big showdown thing with Mad Jack.

Sydney: What?

Me: Nothing.

Sydney: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah.

Sydney: Okay... Anyway do you want to go around and explore this place?

Me: Sure.

I could use a good walk to clear my head. We got up and left. I didn't really know where we were going. I just followed Sydney.

Sydney: Back in your room I could tell you were holding something back from me.

Me: What? No I wasn't.

How could she tell?

Sydney: Yes you were. I could tell.

Me: How?

Sydney: You had this look on your face like you were wondering whether to tell me something or not. What was it?

Me: Well...

I sighed. I couldn't not tell her now.

Me: One of the times I warped was with Freddi and Jodie. Freddi is Fred's great Granddaughter and Jodie is mine.

Sydney nodded like she understood.

Me: When we warped they told me that I was destined to fight in some big showdown thing with that guy we saw in Greece, Mad Jack. But that's pretty much all they told me.

Sydney: Oh.

She looked down and looked back up again.

Sydney: And you think that that showdown thing is the same as the whole prophecy thing with me.

Me: Yeah.

Sydney: Why didn't you say anything to Kayla or my mom yesterday about it?

Me: I don't know. I just didn't.

Sydney: Well you might want to.

Me: I know I probably should. But I'll do that later. Let's just look around some more for now. Ok?

Sydney: Ok.

We walked a little longer until we found an exit and went outside. It led to a lake. We sat down on the shore.

Sydney sighed.

Me: What?

Sydney: Nothing, it's just this whole thing. I mean I found out that I'm adopted and my real parents are Father Time and a Goddess. I'm destined for a prophecy that might be your whole showdown thing and that I supposedly have powers.

She looked at her bracelets again and sighed again too. I had to admit I felt kinda sorry for her.

Sydney: It's all happening so fast.

Me: Well it's probably gonna be like that for a while.

Sydney: I know. I just wish it was happening slower.

Me: Well in this crazy life style things can get pretty weird.

Sydney: Yeah.

She smiled. I don't know why, but it made me smile too.

Sydney: Part of me likes all this a little bit.

Me: Why? I mean what do you like about it?

Sydney: I get to go to an awesome place like this and I met you.

She smiled and I smiled too. Wait? Why was I smiling? I hadn't realized this till now, but our faces were really close. Sydney was really pretty. Her eyes were like sapphires. One inch and a half a part... one inch... half an inch...

Person: There you are!

We looked away. I felt my face get really hot. Did I just almost kiss Sydney and think all those things about her? I noticed it was Kayla who called for us.

Kayla: You to need to come with me now.

We quickly got up and followed her into the castle.

---

Second chapter!!! Second story is gettin there!! Already have like ten chaps!!! Review!! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page!!! And update your stories too!!!!! By the way I'm not sure if I'll post The War of Time next because The Austrailian Secret goes before it and even though there are only a few references to Mystery Girl its a key story in the here and now. anyway yeah sorry if that makes you mad but im still not 100% sure yet. By the way if you guys have any ideas for this story tell me in the reviews or PM me!!! REVIEW!!


	3. Warping Lessons

Sydney was waiting in the usual spot where Joe and Sydney met. Joe walked up to her.

Sydney: Well, well, well looks like I don't have to wake you up today.

Joe: Haha, very funny.

Sydney: I know.

Joe rolled his eyes. Sydney saw he had _The Book_ with him.

Sydney: Why did you bring _The Book_?

Joe: I wanted to look at some of the stuff in it.

Sydney: Uh, ok? Come on.

They walked to the room.

Kayla: Hello.

Nicole: Today I will teach you how to warp without using any devices. All you have to do is snap your fingers and think where you want to go in Latin. You do the same thing to get back. Try it.

Sydney: Um, ok?

She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. She and Joe warped. They landed in an old New England.

Joe: Well, this looks familiar.

Sydney: Huh?

Joe: Nothing.

Sydney: Right. Well I'm pretty sure this isn't where I wanted to go.

She started to walk off and Joe ran off after her.

Joe: Where did you want to go?

Sydney: Italy?

Joe: Italy? Why Italy?

Sydney: I like Italian food.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Joe: Where are we going?

Sydney: I don't know. I'm just exploring.

Joe: Shouldn't we head back?

Sydney: Why?

Joe: Uh, they might be worried.

Sydney: Well then they'll worry.

They walked around for a little bit then Joe heard some familiar voices.

Person 1: Ow. Where are we?

Person 2: Looks like an old New England town.

Joe stopped. Sydney turned around and looked at him.

Sydney: What?

Joe: Uh…

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a building.

Sydney: Ow. What?

Joe gave her _The Book_.

Joe: Look.

He pointed to an earlier version of him, Sam, and Fred.

Sydney: Oh, so this is what you meant when you said we met in an old New England town.

Joe: Yeah. Now you need to go over there and give them, me, well you get it _The Book_. Ok?

Sydney: Uh, yeah I guess.

She walked off.

Early Joe: Uh, hi.

Sydney turned around.

Sydney: Hi.

She smiled.

Early Joe: Uh, where did you find that book?

Sydney: Oh I found it over there.

She pointed to an empty field with a few trees in it.

Early Joe: Right, well my friends and I were reading a book like that one over there yesterday and we must have left it there by accident. So uh, could we have it back?

Sydney: Joe, I'm not stupid this book can warp you to the past and future and you weren't reading it yesterday you just warped here and it appeared in the field over there.

Early Joe: Hey how'd you know so much?

Sydney: Uh, I just do. By the way, my name's Sydney.

She handed him the book.

Sydney: Bye.

She left and walked back over to Joe.

Sydney: Well that was probably the weirdest thing I've ever done.

_The Book_ reappeared in Joe's hands.

Joe: Probably will be the weirdest thing you ever do.

Sydney: Probably.

Joe: Come on. We should head back to Draylon.

Sydney: Yeah.

She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers and they warped back to Draylon.

---

Don't forget to give me ideas!!! I might not post next week unless you give me some ideas... so give me some ideas!!!! I might start posting another story soon, not sure. If not I'll either stop posting for a while or do something else. not sure. Two more votes on my poll on my profile page till I post a new one. Vote and review!!! And give me ideas!!!


	4. Study Night

Mr. Delio: And lastly never warp when you're sick. Bad things can happen to your health. You could get amnesia, have a stroke, or even die.

Everyone went wide eyed. Mr. Delio chuckled lightly.

Mr. Delio: Of course death is very rare, but it still happens and you might be surprised, but most of this happens when people have a plain ordinary common cold. Small, sometimes big, and very dangerous. So remember that next time you have an annoying cold.

The bell rang.

Mr. Delio: Tomorrow there will be a quiz over all this. You are dismissed.

Every one grabbed there stuff and got up.

Joe: We've been here for three days and already we have to take a quiz.

Sydney: I know. This sucks.

They walked out of the classroom and down the hall and through the door.

Joe: Think it'll be hard?

Sydney: Eh, maybe. Probably not though.

Joe: I guess.

They walked into Joe's room and sat on his bed. Sydney grabbed out a notebook.

Joe: You take notes?

Sydney: Yes, because unlike you I prefer to pass in school.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Joe: Whatever.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

Sydney: Hmm… actually this looks kinda hard.

Joe: How bad can it be?

Sydney: Who was the very first warper?

Joe: Uh…

Sydney: Exactly.

Joe: Fine, fine, we'll study.

Sydney: There you go.

Joe: Do we have to study everything?

Sydney: Some of this stuff seems pretty easy, but we have to study a lot.

Joe: How much?

Sydney showed him her notebook.

Joe: Oh.

Sydney: Yeah.

Joe: This is going to be a long night.

Sydney: Oh yeah.

They stayed up half the night studying. Eventually they fell asleep.

The next morning:

Joe sleepily woke up. Joe felt something on his chest. He tapped Sydney on the back.

Joe: Uh… Sydney, you probably should wake up.

Sydney moaned and wrapped her arms around and buried her face in what she thought was her pillow. She sighed. Her pillow rose and fell with its breaths. Sydney woke up in alert. She jumped back.

Sydney: Ah!

Joe: Morning.

Sydney: Uh, yeah.

They both blushed. What Sydney thought was her pillow was actually Joe's chest. When they fell asleep last night Joe fell asleep first and about an hour later Sydney must have fallen asleep on Joe's chest.

Joe: Uh, I'm gonna get dressed.

Sydney: Yeah. I'm gonna go back to my room and change. I'll meet you where we usually meet.

Joe: Um, yeah.

Sydney: Later.

Joe: Later.

Sydney got up and quickly walked out of Joe's room. Joe got up and got dressed.

---

Yeah I changed it a bit, but not much. I got bored and posted this. Plus I thought we needed another SydneyXJoe moment. Vote!!! Review!!! Give me ideas!!!


	5. Explanations Are Due

Joe saw Sydney waiting for him at their usual spot.

Joe: Hey.

Sydney: Yo.

They turned around and started to walk towards the room.

Sydney: So, anyway, I was walking around yesterday and bumped into my mom.

Joe: And…

Sydney: And I asked her about our friends and stuff back in New York.

Joe: Really? What she say?

Sydney: That because we are actually ten days into the future so when we warp back we'll be at our normal time.

Joe: Huh.

Sydney: What?

Joe: Well, I guess I should have figured considering that's what happens every other time we've warped.

Sydney: So in other words you didn't think or use your brain?

Joe looked at her. Sydney smirked.

Joe: Very funny.

Sydney: I try.

She smiled.

They turned a corner and opened the door into the room.

---

Sorry so short. FYI this story takes place in between _Let's Play a Game_ and _We Learn the Prophecy...Sorta. _I've decided to update when ever I get ideas... or you people give me some!!!! Wow, I am so bored!!!!! And since nobody has given me ideas, can you at least work on your stories?!!! I like to read more than I like to write. So either give me ideas or work on your stories!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!! Review!!!! Vote!!!!! Give me ideas!!! Work on your stories!!!!!


	6. EGO amor vos Sydney's POV

Joe looked around. The valley was like a giant bowl, hills surrounded the entire place. I knew we had to do it here. Joe looked over to one side and saw the only rock in the whole place. It was pretty big too. He looked back at me.

Joe: Are you sure?

I nodded.

Me: Positive.

Joe: Ok.

Me: You need to get away.

Joe: What?

I heard Mad Jack getting closer and by the look on Joe's face, I knew he heard it too.

Me: Go hide behind that rock over there.

Joe: But…

I grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to behind the rock. Why couldn't he just cooperate?

Joe: I…

I heard Mad Jack. It sounded like he had gotten to the top of the hill and was getting ready to come down.

Joe: I want to stay out there with you.

I frowned. I knew he couldn't do that. It would be too dangerous.

Me: No, I don't want you to get hurt.

Joe: But…

Mad Jack: I know you're here little time warping brats.

Me: Joe, listen to me.

Joe: But…

Mad Jack: Come on out.

Me: Joe, please.

Why couldn't he just listen and do what I was telling him to.

Joe: But I…

I rolled my eyes. If I was about to do this, I guess I had to do it now, whether he was cooperating or not. I grabbed his face and I kissed him on the lips.

Me: _EGO amor vos_!

Oops, I didn't mean to shout it in Latin. If he really cares, he'll look it up. I ran around to the other side of the rock.

Mad Jack: Well, well, there you are. Where's young Joseph?

I took a deep breathe.

Me: You don't need to worry about him.

Mad Jack: Well, I feel bad for him he won't get to see his little girlfriend die.

Girlfriend?! Oh now he made me mad.

Me: I'm not the only one who's going to die.

I glared at him. Mad Jack gave me a funny, confused look.

Mad Jack: What…

I knew the words by heart. All I had to do was them.

Me: _Is est terminus_…

Mad Jack: What are you saying?

Me: _EGO voco totus meus vox_.

Mad Jack: Tell me what you're saying.

I ignored him and kept on going.

Me: _Bonus vita, abyssus nex_.

Mad Jack: I'm warning you…

Me: _EGO mos requiro vos totus_.

Mad Jack: That's it.

Once last word. I let out a breathe that I had been holding in for so long.

Me: _Bonus_.

Mad Jack: What the…

Everything I saw turned green. I felt a great force rise up inside of me and then darkness.

* * *

Well, I thought I owed you guys a new chapter. So here it is. Hope you liked!!! I have a new poll on my profile so vote!!!! As to the Mystery Girl playlist I have ideas for chapters, 1,2, 12, 16, 23, 26, 30, 41, and for the overall story. I'm still exepting ideas though!! I have about seven more ideas for this story. Though most of them I'm not sure if I'm going to post at all. If you want to see how the other stories are going look on my profile. I have that story progress list up for them. Anyway, review, vote, and give me some playlist songs!!!


	7. EGO Amor Vos Joe's POV

I looked around. Sydney was right there was nothing here except grass. It looked like we were in a giant bowl, hills surrounded the entire place. I looked over to one side and saw the only rock in the whole place. It was pretty big too. I looked back at Sydney. Here?

Me: Are you sure?

Sydney: Positive.

She nodded

Me: Ok.

Sydney: You need to get away.

Get away? What was she talking about?

Me: What?

We heard Mad Jack getting closer.

Sydney: Go hide behind that rock over there.

Me: But…

I didn't want to hide. Sydney grabbed my hand and pulled me over to behind the rock.

Me: I…

I heard Mad Jack. He had gotten to the top of the hill and was getting ready to come down.

Me: I want to stay out there with you.

There was no way I was staying here.

Sydney: No, I don't want you to get hurt.

Hurt? I wouldn't get hurt.

Me: But…

Mad Jack: I know you're here little time warping brats.

Sydney: Joe, listen to me.

Me: But…

Mad Jack: Come on out.

Sydney: Joe, please.

Why couldn't she just let me out there with her?

Me: But I…

This time Mad Jack didn't interrupt me, Sydney did. She kissed me on the lips. I was stunned.

Sydney: _EGO amor vos_!

She ran around to the other side of the rock. I would have said something back but I was too stunned. Did she just kiss me? What did she say afterwards? Too many questions. I heard Sydney and Mad Jack on the other side. I absent mindedly listened.

Mad Jack: Well, well, there you are. Where's young Joseph?

Sydney: You don't need to worry about him.

Mad Jack: Well, I feel bad for him he won't get to see his little girlfriend die.

Girlfriend? Did he just call Sydney my girlfriend?

Sydney: I'm not the only one who's going to die.

There was a pause.

Mad Jack: What…

Sydney: _Is est terminus_…

I heard her start to recite the lines. I wanted to get out there to stop her, but my legs wouldn't move.

Mad Jack: What are you saying?

Sydney: _EGO voco totus meus vox_.

Mad Jack: Tell me what you're saying.

Sydney: _Bonus vita, abyssus nex_.

Mad Jack: I'm warning you…

Sydney: _EGO mos requiro vos totus_.

Mad Jack: That's it.

Sydney: _Bonus_.

Mad Jack: What the…

I snapped out of my thoughts. No!

* * *

Yayz!!! A new chap!!! My laptop was broken so I couldn't work on any of my stories. Oh well. New poll on my page!!! The winner for the last one was Jodney. Sooooo, Vote!!! Review!!! Ideas!!!


	8. Goodbye for Now Syd POV

Joe and I walked away.

Joe: Well that was pretty cool.

Me: Yeah.

He sounded like he wanted to ask me something.

Joe: Hey, umm…

I looked at him. So he did want to ask me something.

Me: What?

Joe: Well remember before you…well you know, you kissed me and yelled something at me in Latin.

I blushed. Oh yeah, that. That's what he wanted to talk about.

Me: Oh yeah.

Joe: Well what did you yell?

Me: You can't just look it up online?

Joe: How?

Me: I know they have translators on the internet, just search it up.

He wasn't that clueless was he?

Joe: Ok, I guess. Why can't you just tell me?

Me: Because you need to find out on your own.

I smiled at him. It was so fun to tease him.

Joe: Ok?

I rolled my eyes.

Me: Well, I guess you should probably head back to New York now, huh?

I really didn't want him to leave, but he had to. I could tell part of him didn't want to leave either.

Joe: Yeah, I guess.

I snapped her fingers and warped us back to New York. We landed on the sidewalk.

Joe: Well, I guess this is goodbye?

I sighed.

Me: Yeah.

Joe: Bye?

Me: Bye.

Before Joe turned around I hugged him. He hugged me back.

Me: Bye.

Joe: Bye.

We let go. I smiled. One last thing…

Me: By the way, I still stand by what I said.

Joe: When?

Me: What I yelled at you.

Joe: Oh. Wait what?

Me: Bye.

I smiled again and winked at him. I snapped my fingers and warped back to Draylon. Always leave them wondering.

* * *

Not one of my best chapters, but oh well. I'm getting over my writers block in my stories. I did type a few more chapters for "The War of Time". I have the next chapter for this story typed. I may post it tommorrow, not sure. Oh well, review and vote!


	9. Goodbye for Now Joe POV

Sydney and I walked away. I sighed.

Me: Well that was pretty cool.

It really was. My best friend was a goddess now. The Goddess of Time Arts. So cool.

Sydney: Yeah.

I sighed again. I had a question on my mind. I wasn't sure if I should ask it or not.

Me: Hey, umm…

Sydney looked at me.

Sydney: What?

Me: Well remember before you…well you know, you kissed me and yelled something at me in Latin.

Sydney blushed.

Sydney: Oh yeah.

Me: Well what did you yell?

Sydney: You can't just look it up online?

Me: How?

Sydney: I know they have translators on the internet, just search it up.

Why didn't she just tell me?

Me: Ok, I guess. Why can't you just tell me?

Sydney: Because you need to find out on your own.

Me: Ok?

Sydney: Well, I guess you should probably head back to New York now, huh?

Me: Yeah, I guess.

I didn't want to leave and I could tell Sydney didn't want me to leave either. Sydney snapped her fingers and we warped back to New York.

Me: Well, I guess this is goodbye?

Sydney: Yeah.

Me: Bye?

Sydney: Bye.

Before I could turn around Sydney hugged me. I hugged her back.

Sydney: Bye.

Me: Bye.

We let go. Sydney smiled at me.

Sydney: By the way, I still stand by what I said.

What was she talking about?

Me: When?

Sydney: What I yelled at you.

Me: Oh. Wait what?

She was confusing me on purpose.

Sydney: Bye.

She snapped her fingers and warped back to Draylon. I smiled and walked home. Time to find out what she said.

* * *

Well, I posted it today after all. My school was canceled (AGAIN!) and I was bored. Well, vote and review!!


	10. Syd's Dream

**Syd's Dream**

Mad Jack: It's no use, little girl.

I growled. _No one _called me a little girl.

Mad Jack: Do whatever you want. I'll kill him no matter what.

Joe suddenly appeared in his hands. I froze. Oh no.

Me: No.

Mad Jack smiled a creepy, insane smile.

Mad Jack: Yes.

He tightened his grip. Joe struggled and gasped for air. Mad Jack held on. Joe looked at me with pleading eyes. Begging me to help. Help I couldn't give. I couldn't do anything. I hated it. I hated Mad Jack. I hated myself for not doing anything. I glared at Mad Jack.

Me: No. Please, don't… not him. Please.

I couldn't believe or stop the words coming from my mouth. I was actually begging. Me, begging! He would pay. Mad Jack cackled.

Mad Jack: What was that?

Me: Don't hurt him.

He continued to smile that demented smile of his. Joe kept struggling for air.

Mad Jack: Why?

Me: Because I li…

I paused because I didn't _like_ Joe.

Me: I love him.

I stared at Joe wanting to help, knowing I couldn't.

Mad Jack: And that's all the more reason to do this.

He wrapped his hands around Joe's neck as tight as they could get. He jerked them sideways in one swift motion. I heard a sickening crack, and Joe fell, lifeless, to the ground.

Me: No!

Mad Jack stepped back and laughed. I ran to Joe, and knelt down by his side. I put his head in my lap.

Me: Joe…

I held back tears. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of Mad Jack and give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

Me: No…

I glared at Mad Jack.

Me: Why?

He didn't respond, he just laughed and laughed. That was it. I broke.

Me: Why?!

Tears started to stream down my face.

Me: I loved him! Now…

I looked down at Joe and sobbed.

Me: He's dead.

Mad Jack: My dear, I simply hit you where you were weakest, your heart.

I glared at him, still crying.

Me: What's wrong with you?

Mad Jack: Nothing. I'm just being a good opponent.

Me: You're a monster.

He laughed again, and that just made me even madder.

Mad Jack: That may be true, but who is the victor here?

I didn't respond. I looked at Joe.

Me: No, no, no…

I shook my head. I hated this. I hated myself. I hated Mad Jack. He would pay. I'd kill him if I had to, and I had to.

* * *

Syd's vivid, scary, dream that Mad Jack meddled with in Mystery Girl. I came up with this while my computer was broken (or was it while I was in Japan?). I wrote it down, got a new laptop, tyed it up, and now I'm posting it. I did say I would still update this story from time to time. I have one maybe two chaps in my mind that I may type and post. By the way, I'm editing Mystery Girl. I've posted the edited versions of chapters 1-8. I'm working on the rest. Then, I'm gonna work on editing The War of Time so it fits better with The Kidnapping. I've also got a new poll on my profile. Just a little thing for me cause I was wondering. Oh, and bad news, school starts next week, so I won't have as much time to write as I did. Updates will be farther and farther apart. Sorry. VOTE!!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
